


The Pants and the Pantsless

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark invites Ryan over to do a video. Cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pants and the Pantsless

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written Mark, so I'm sorry. I'm all up for feedback though about it!

When Mark asked Ryan to join him in a video, Ryan was skeptical. They had been dating for a few months now, and Mark had been seen in a few Achievement Hunter videos, but he’d never been in one of his. It was late at night so both were in their pyjamas, ironically of each others channel; Ryan in Markiplier and Mark in Achievement Hunter.

 

“Are you sure you want me in this?” Ryan asked hesitantly as they set up a secondary camera that would record Ryan, who would be sitting beside Mark. Mark turned to face the other man and took his face in his hands.

 

“Yes. Me and you are going to play this game, and it’s going to be fun.” Mark stated, then leaned in to give Ryan a kiss. Ryan hummed happily, giving in and kissing back before he pulled away.

 

“Alright. Let me finish setting this up then and we can get to recording.” He smiled. Mark just grinned and let his man finish the work. Ryan focused on the wires, making sure they were all plugged in properly. He tested the mic and the camera to make sure they worked perfectly; they did.

 

“Alright Mark. Whenever you are ready.” He called out. Footsteps came up behind him as he took a sit in the office chair and Ryan turned his head before laughing loudly.

 

“Hey, it’s how I do.” Mark replied while shrugging, sitting down in his chair without any pants on now, with his boxers portraying images of cheese all over. Ryan reached over and squeezed his knee before they started up.

 

“Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and welcome to Condemned 2 : Bloodshot.” Mark started his introduction, looking directly into his camera. He turned his head towards Ryan before carrying on, “Today I’m joined by the handsome Mr. Ryan Haywood who agreed to play a multiplayer map with me today, say Hi Ryan!”

 

“Hi Ryan.” Ryan spoke meekly, waving at Mark’s camera before his own as Mark reached over and smacked him lightly upside the head, laughing.

 

Mark explained the game and what they would be doing and Ryan started zone out a little bit as they started to play. He did engage in conversation with Mark throughout the video, but what he didn’t realise was that within ten minutes of starting, he slowly stood up. Mark looked at him from the corner of his eyes before turning to his computer to where he could see his camera. His head was positioned right in front of his boyfriend's crotch. He lets out a quiet laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” Ryan inquired. Mark just shook his head.

 

“Nothing at all.” and focused back on the game. He didn’t want to say anything to make the man sit down, finding humour in the situation. They stayed like for the rest of the video, Ryan standing out of camera and Mark laughing quietly every now and then.

 

“Thank you everybody so much for watching and as always, I will see you in the next video! Bye bye!” Mark spoke to the camera as the gameplay came to an end and gave a wink at the camera before turning to his boyfriend.

 

“You know, you’ve been standing this whole time right?” he finally stated out loud. Ryan looked down at Mark, realizing that he was indeed standing.

 

“I’m sorry. Im used to a big office and no one recording us and standing helps me play better and I jus-” Ryan started to rant but was swiftly cut off by a pair of lips on his own. Mark had stood up and silenced Ryan with a heated kiss. Ryan’s hands went to Mark’s hair, threaded them through before tugging on the dark locks. Mark groaned into his mouth before pulling back.

 

“I just realised I’m still not wearing pants.” he whispered against the older mans lips. This caused them to both laugh and looked down at said missing article.  

 

“They are quite cheesy, if I do say so myself.” Ryan stated with a straight face. Mark snorted in the back of his throat and leaned his forehead against Ryan’s shoulders. Ryan wrapped his arms around the younger man.

 

“Let’s finish saving and shutting down. You can edit tomorrow.” Ryan suggested after a moment passed. Mark nodded into his shoulder and pulled back.

 

“Mmk. You go warm up the bed. I’ll be there shortly.” was Mark’s reply and he smacked Ryan’s ass as he sat back down to save the recordings.

  
Mark smiled to himself. He was a very lucky man.


End file.
